


Prepared

by Miranthia



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Macarenna, Multi, The Black Nag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "There's no harm in hoping for the best as long as you're prepared for the worst." --Stephen King





	Prepared

“What are we to do, Constance?” Llew asked breathlessly as the group came to a halt behind a secluded building, the chaos still ringing in their ears. “The city is overrun and in disarray, the beloved justice system is virtually nonexistent, they are to quarantine the area in four hours, and Brenna…” she broke off and shook her head, noting the pained look that flashed in the other woman’s eyes and immediately regretted what she’d started to say.

Sophia tightened her hold around Mac’s waist, the unshed tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. “Where is Auntie Brenna?”

Mac sighed softly and put her hand on top of the youngsters head. “I’m not sure pumpkin, but I bet wherever she is she’s alright.”

Eve uncapped a bottle of water and took a swig, passing it around as she regained her breath. “What’s the plan, Mac?”

She chanced a look around the corner, sighing in relief when she saw that they were still in relative safety. “We’re going to get out of the city.”

“How do you propose we do that? They’ve all but trapped us in here; all the ways in and out of this place have been sealed off.”

Mac chewed on her lip and smiled slightly, turning to face her friend. “Don’t give up on us yet, Princess. We’ve been through everything together, and we’ve managed to live through it all so far. We will be fine.”

“Nothing could have prepared us for this, Constance.” Llew said tiredly, the horrors that they had all witnessed still fresh in their minds.

“You can never be truly prepared for anything, Llew.” Eve said softly, squeezing her shoulder lightly. “She does raise a good point though Mac; there’s no way out, and you know as well as I do that they’re going to do whatever they can to detain and cleanse this city.”

“It hasn’t been entirely blocked off.”

“What do you mean?”

Mac smiled slightly and nodded off to the left. “The river is too wide and rough for anything, living or otherwise, to cross safely. Why bother blocking it?”

“You can’t possibly-“

Eve nodded in agreement, a determined glint in her eye. “We’ve done it plenty of times before, this won’t be any different. It’ll be fun Llew; just like old times.”

Though she had her doubts, she couldn’t help but grin at her companions. “Alright, the river.”

“The boats should still be there. I want you three to go for them. Stick as close to the shadows as possible, and if you’re able to, grab what you can on the way. Essentials only.”

“But I want to come with you!”

Mac smiled and kissed the little girls forehead. “I need you to stay with your Auntie’s, and help them gather supplies. Can you do that for me munchkin?” Sophia slowly nodded her head, a tear breaking lose. Mac brushed it away and hugged her. “That’s my girl.”

Eve shouldered her crossbow and the bag containing the few things they had managed to grab. “Where are you going to look?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll start by going back to where we got split up, and go from there. I’ve got a little under four hours left.”

“Constance….” Llew struggled to find the words she wanted to say, the elf eventually sighing and hugging Mac gently. “You’ll find her.”

Mac nodded and squeezed her hand lightly for a moment. “Take the river west into the woods. Brenna and I will find you guys there.”

Eve took Sophia by the hand, the little girl taking Llew’s in return. They all parted as one, Llew, Eve, and Sophia heading south towards the river, while Mac headed north, back into the heart of the city.

None of them knew what was to happen for certain, but they held on to the fact that they’d braved everything together, and that sheer will and a deep stubbornness kept them going.

Even in times as dark as these.


End file.
